


a life like this

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, i dont know what to tag this with, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: Kuroken video call inspired by a fanart
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	a life like this

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this fanart on Instagram some time ago and started on this fic but dropped it halfway. Haikyuu week motivated me to finish it. 
> 
> The fanart can be seen here https://www.instagram.com/p/CAOc5GDhFFv/?igshid=1xkdkz34rhbdq
> 
> this title is shit but i dont know what to name it

“How long is it going to take?” Kenma asked as he pulled the blanket towards his chest and clutched his phone.

“I don’t know but I’ll be back by the end of this week,” Kuroo replied. He glanced up looking away from the screen for a second.

“What is it?”

“Just some people outside talking ” He looked back at the screen, running a hand through his already messy hair.

“Is the place good?”

“It’s better than I expected. I’m just glad everyone got separate rooms. I don’t think I would have been able to talk like this if one of those idiots were here,” he said with a smile. Kenma had met Kuroo's work friends, they were okay, but they never stopped talking. Spending time with them was exhausting.

Kuroo and five others had to go to Kiyoto for some project for work and it was taking more time than they had planned. It was slightly annoying because Kenma had just taken a break from work and had hoped to spent the time with Kuroo. 

“Hey show me the children. I want to see them,” Kuroo said excitedly.

“They’re not in the room . I locked them out because they interrupted my live,” Kenma said remembering all the trouble he had to go through in the afternoon. 

“Then take me to them “

“I just climbed into bed,” he said. No way is he getting out. The bed was warm and the room temperature was perfect, it was so so comfortable.

“Oh come on! I haven’t seen them in so long. I miss my babies. They must be missing me too.”

“They don’t. I don’t think they even know you’re gone. And I think they’re sleeping now,” he countered hoping Kuroo would drop it. Which would be unlikely. Kuroo loved the cats more than anything. And he was stubborn. 

He scowled. “You’re jut saying it because you don’t want to get out of the bed. And don’t lie those two devils usually wreck havoc at this time. “

He pouted, hoping that it would make Kuroo stop. “I’m really sleepy.”

“Please? I’ll buy you something when I’m coming home”

He glared, “I’m not a kid for you to bring treats”

“Then why do you always check my bag every time I come home from work.” Kuroo smirked.

He sighed. “Fine. Just so you know I’m sacrificing my sleep for this”

“It's still 11.15, we both know you don’t fall asleep at least until 2.30,” Kuroo said giving him a look.

Sometimes he hates that Kuroo knows him so well. He gave up planning surprises during their school days because Kuroo always figured them out. 

He grudgingly pushed the sheets back and went finding for the cats. They usually were in the living room either sleeping in some weird place or playing with each other.

He switched on the light and walked around, looking for balls of fluff.

A few moments later he heard a meow above him. He turned. There on top of a cupboard a pair of beady eyes stared back at him.

“What are you doing up there you idiot?”

“Wait a second,” he said to Kuroo and stuffed his phone in his back pocket and reached up for the cat. A second later he realized something. He was too short. Thank god Kuroo wasn’t here to see this, he would have been laughing his ass off.

He quickly grabbed a chair and scooped up the calico cat and climbed down ignoring Kuroo’s voice coming from his pocket. “If I kiss my screen does it mean I’m also kissing your ass?” 

He rolled his eyes as he placed the cat on the floor. He saw something dart past him and a second later a black ball of fluff was attacking his legs.

“There you are. Destroyed anything lately?” he asked the cat, who went off to paw at his brother, as he sat down. He pulled the phone out of his pocket to show Kuroo the view. 

“Aww my babies. Look at them. Did you miss me? Did you miss me? I missed you’ll so much”

Kenma smiled to himself. Even though he complained about it, he loved how much Kuroo cared about their cats.

He switched the screen and turned the phone around so the cats could see Kuroo. 

“Has mommy been taking care of you correctly? He didn’t forget to feed you’ll did he?”

The calico remained seated licking his paws but the little black one, Hiro, came forward sniffing the phone.

“Kuroo that was one time. And I said I was sorry.”

Kuroo laughed. “You know I-"

“Hey hey stop that.. don’t lick the phone.” Kenma pulled the phone towards himself, wiping the screen as he glared at the cat.

Hiro suddenly jumped on him “Hey don’t bite me. Stop that!”

“Stop laughing you idiot,” he said glaring at his boyfriend who still continued to laugh.

He dropped the phone on his lap and moved the cat off him. After a few more tries of trying to jump on to his lap and get the phone Hiro gave up and padded away trying to find something better to do.

“Ah I miss my children,” Kuroo said softly after quieting down.

Kenma shot him a look, once he turned the screen back to himself, as he stroked Haru who had come to sit next to him.

“Of course I miss you too. Stop looking at me as if I don’t.”

“You care about Haru and Hiro more than me”

“Okay that’s a lie”

“Remember that time when we played truth or dare with the guys and Lev asked who would you rescue first if the house was on fire and you said you’ll save the cats”

Kuroo chuckled, “You know I was joking that time. No matter what happens you always come first Kitten”

Kenma became silent after that. Ask it. Just ask it, he told himself. You can worry about it after Kuroo answers.

While he was mastering the courage to say it Kuroo remained quiet. He always knew when Kenma wanted to say something it was better to let him say it in his own pace. Asking him about it or pestering him is just going to make him shut up.

“Kuroo… I…” he faltered. He plucked at a loose string on his shorts. Maybe he should ask it after Kuroo comes back, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to wait that long. He looked at Haru as if the cat was a source of courage.

“You know,” he said in almost a whisper. “Maybe… maybe we can have children of our own”

There was no reply from Kuroo. He glanced at the phone screen.

Kuroo had his hand over his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

“Kuroo…”

A second later all Kenma could see was the fan turning meaning most likely Kuroo had dropped his phone.

Kenma knew Kuroo loved kids. Every time they go to visit Akaashi and Bokuto he mostly spends it playing with their daughter. When the couple made Kuroo their daughter’s godfather he was a sobbing mess the whole day. Akaashi always says that Kuroo spoils her since he buys her whatever she wants and does whatever she tells him to do. 

Kenma has noticed the wistful look in Kuroo’s eyes when they see kids playing with their parents in the park nearby. But he never says anything related to it because he knows how Kenma is with new people. And that’s with people their age. A child is a whole different thing.

But these few months Kenma had been feeling this loneliness every time he sees Akaashi and Bokuto with their daughter, the way their eyes shine when they talk about her. He feels it when Lev goes on and on about his sister Alisa’s twins. The feeling gets worse on days like these when Kuroo’s not at home.

He didn’t tell Kuroo about this earlier when he first started feeling like this because he thought maybe it was just because he was lonely. He didn’t want to get Kuroo’s hopes up just to crush it later. But he realized he doesn’t have to feel all of this alone and that it was better to tell Kuroo about it since this is something that means a lot to his boyfriend.

He could hear the sound of Kuroo crying, Kenma hadn’t heard him cry like this since maybe ever. It made him tear up too but he held it down as much as he could.

“Kuroo,” he called out again.

A few moments later Kuroo appeared at the screen again, his eyes red and swollen, wiping his face with the corner of his shirt trying to clean away the snot and tears.

“I’m sorry. I just-“ his voice cracked.

“Stop it.” Kenma said. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry for saying it through a video call but I just didn’t want to wait till you come back. I couldn't wait that long.” He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. He finally said it to Kuroo and from Kuroo’s reaction he figured out his boyfriend was pleased about it too. He almost felt giddy.

Kuroo noticed his expression and let out this chocked happy sound. His face splitting open with a wide grin. Kenma stopped trying not to and smiled at his best friend since forever. He never thought he would ever be able to have a life like this, a loving and understanding boyfriend, his own company and now… now most likely a child. He wished he could go back and tell his past self he didn’t have to spend all that time worrying about the future. With Kuroo next to him he could just enjoy his life the way he wants to.

“What should-“

“Kuroo,” Kenma said interrupting him. “Maybe we should talk more about this once you’re back and all”

Even though he said this in a call, this was a serious topic and he didn’t want to have a serious conversation without Kuroo next to him. They can discuss all the details once Kuroo comes home.

Kuroo nodded in understanding, tears still in his eyes. His eyes flicked up for a second, then said “I should go to bed. I need to be up early tomorrow. I’m sorry.” He glanced at Kenma with a dejected look. 

“I understand you idiot. Stop saying sorry.”

“Kenma, I-” He stopped, even though he looked like he wanted to say something. He shook his head, then smiled at Kenma. That smile that still made him feel a fluttering in his stomach.

“I love you Kitten. Don’t stay up too late okay.”

Kenma glanced at the two cats who now sat next to him licking their paws. Their family is going to grow.

He smiled.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be really short but once i started i kept going on. I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Thank you @haikyuuweek2020 on tumblr for making this happen!


End file.
